Blood Ties
by Blooddrunk
Summary: AU. Begins in episode 2.09. Sookie has Eric's blood now. What's next for her and Bill? Here is how I would have liked the story to proceed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing True Blood or Sookie Stackhouse. Nothing is mine, not even Bill. Although I really wish I owned Bill. Rest of the characters they can keep to themselves, I'll give an NOC.

Author's Note: I have my exams coming but I am just too pissed to study after last night's episode - THANK YOU NANCY OLIVER!! So here I am, typing this story. Hope you like it. This first part has been done in a couple of hours so please forgive me for any grammar/spelling/consistency mistakes.

**:::Blood Ties:::**

**Rating: NC-17 for sex and biting, and more sex.**

**Pairing: Bill/Sookie **(Yes, still Bill/Sookie. Because Bill loves her. Sadly.)

**Setting: Their room in Hotel Carmilla, Dallas.**

**Inspiration: Hated Episode 9. Just an attempt to make things better for my Bill. TB writers can go suck on ErYuck, I will take care of Bill, thank you very much.**

**Synopsis: Here is my version of how I would have liked the episode to proceed. Sadly in this fic too, the bullet sucking has taken place but it may actually lead to something good for Bill, believe me. The story starts in their room just after Bill/Sookie have returned to hotel Carmilla.  
**  
**Length: Not sure at this point. Perhaps 3 parts. Depends on the feedback y'all.  
**

****

Sookie was in the washroom washing the blood and grime off her body. She had soaped herself twice but her insides still felt unclean. Standing beneath the shower, she tried to relax and closed her eyes to let the warm spray soothe her. But relaxing was beyond question, as soon as she closed her eyes she was back there- back in the destroyed and bloody lair, sucking Eric's chest. It was just the two of them, everything else was pitch black. In her mind she could see the smirk on the devil's face. Seeing the look on his face was worse than ingesting his blood. She wanted to reach out and slap him, to wipe that smirk off his disgusting face. She fisted her palm to land him one on the jaw, but before she could act the face twisted and she heard a guttural laugh escape through his lips. She froze. _What was happening?_ A disembodied voice echoed through the bloodied and demolished walls- "It has happened Sookie. You drank my blood. We are now connected. Forever…"

"No!" She screamed as her eyes flew open. It took her a moment to realize that she was standing beneath the shower in the room in Hotel Carmilla. As she tried to compose herself the haunting memories came flooding back. Tears stung her eyes, she was such a fool. How could've she fallen for the bastard's trick? Didn't she know better than to trust him? And yet, she had sucked on his wounds ingesting his blood. She was now connected to Eric, and she hated it. If it was possible to get rid of this connection, she was willing to rip her flesh apart for that. However right now, she felt like ripping apart the bloody asshole. She also felt like kicking herself. What had she done? Every time she remembered the look on Bill's face when he had learnt about _this,_ she felt a knife slide through her ribs.

Back in the lair and during the journey in the car she had been too grossed out and shaken to pay much attention to Bill, overcome by the need to wash herself and muttering curses directed at the vicious trickster. Bill had held her close during the whole car travel, trying to soothe her, trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault. But now she knew better. He had felt defeated, cheated. He had tried to warn her time and again. Hell, he had even warned her against coming to Dallas. But no, she had to get a driveway first. _So there you get a driveway girl, a vicious vampire's blood as an added bonus.- _she thought bitterly. He had tried with all his might to protect her but she had failed him. She felt so sorry for her stupidity but she knew that Bill had already forgiven her. He loved her, loved her just too much, in fact the love and adoration he bestowed upon her made her feel almost unworthy of his attentions. And she had no doubt that she loved Bill too. But what to do about this vicious connection she now had?

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the room door click open. She could feel his closeness and she knew that Bill had come back into the room; he had been helping Isabel and Godric to settle the injured humans. She wanted to talk to him, if anyone could make her feel better it was him, but what could she possibly say- they haven't had much time to talk since the Gabe episode in the church, then the Lorena debacle and now _this_? Biting her lip she looked down at her hands and suddenly realized that she had already spent too much time in the water, her skin was beginning to prune. Well, time to be out of the shower then. Turning off the faucet, she quickly dried herself. She pondered strolling into the room in nothing but a towel but then decided against it, they were going to talk after all. Sighing, she reached out for her clothes.

When Sookie emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pink tank top and pajamas, Bill was sitting on the the bed dressed in a robe, looking lost. When he heard her approach, he turned to give her one of his sweet smiles and patted the area beside him. Despite herself, she couldn't help but return his smile and then she sank next to him on the bed. Wrapping his arm around her, he started "Sookie…" but before he could say anything more, unable to stop the turmoil inside her, she blurted out –

"I could kick myself. I am so stupid. What was I thinking? I am so sorry Bill."

Squeezing her shoulder, he sighed - "Well, he did take bullets for you. At least we both came out alive."

Sookie stared at him in disbelief. Despite of what Eric has done Bill was still being fair to him. "Bill!" She exclaimed. "You can't possibly trust any word that comes out of that man's mouth. He tricked me into sucking his chest! Eww. What is wrong with me?"

Bill sighed, the mention of his Sookie sucking on that cod's chest was too painful. He suddenly remembered the glimmer of victory in Eric's eyes, the smirk on his face, fueling the hatred inside him. Trying to calm himself and to comfort her, he said – "It isn't your fault. Eric has had a thousand years' practice in deceit."

Sookie turned to face him on the bed. "But Bill…" she whispered.

Bill's fingers shushed her. "He was counting on your goodness. There's no shame in there. And he wants you for himself. He has been trying to bond with you since the beginning."

"But why? He can get thousand other girls. Why me?"

"Because you are valuable to him Sookie. Your telepathy could be a great asset for him. You would be like a trophy he could show off to other vampire sheriffs. He is desperate. And in order to achieve this goal, he stooped down to trick you." He could see Sookie's jaw muscles clenching with fury.

He debated telling her about Lorena, and then decided that if not now then it might be just too late, Eric was making his moves really fast. "Sookie. I have to tell you something. It was Eric who called Lorena to detain me so that he can toy with you. She had released me seventy years ago, but he informed her of my whereabouts and my attachment to you."

Sookie's jaw dropped. "Oh my God. The…" she chewed the words out "…mother fuckin' asshole."

"Sookie!" Bill admonished, but she had already started rattling. "He is a jerk. How dare he? I mean siccing that bitch on you to detain you so that he could be the hero! That's disgusting Bill!"

"Sookie, she is gone. Its over now."

"Oh no, its not nearly over Bill. He tricked me into sucking his bullets. His blood Bill! I tried to spit it all out, really, but at least some part of it must have gone down." She gulped, "Am I connected to him now?" she asked apprehensively, hoping for the opposite answer but even she knew better than that.

"It only takes a drop or two."

"He'll always know where I am. And how I feel. Always. That's worst of all."

"No. That's… that's not the worst part Sookie."

"What do you mean Bill?"

Bill couldn't even think about his next words, they were so painful. But he had to tell her- "Don't be surprised if you feel a… uh… attraction towards him. Sexually."

"What? Towards Eric? How's that even possible, I hate him. I can't stand that man."

"Its one of the effects of blood Sookie. Also, he can possibly manipulate your feelings now, his thousand year old blood is very strong and potent."

Sookie was stunned. This was so much worse than she had imagined. But she tried to fight back, she didn't want to believe this. "Attraction because of blood! Are you trying to tell me that all the feelings I have for you are because of your blood? I am not buying it Bill Compton, I love you and that is not due to your blood. I was attracted to you even before you had to heal me after the Rattray's attack."

A small smile spread on Bill's lips. He had been entranced by this petite blonde since the first time he had seen her and it was nice to hear the same from her. "Sookie, my blood inside you called you to me and it enforced the feelings you had for me. But I never manipulated your feelings, trust me. It would have been so wrong. But you know how Eric is like."

Sookie gazed into those blue, blue eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She remembered her attraction, and her wanton dreams about him. She felt herself blush at the memories. She knew that her attraction for him was genuine, and she suddenly felt quite a relief as she remembered that she couldn't be glamored because she had a doubt that her initial attraction to him was way too strong to be explained by any reason. However, she couldn't digest the idea about being attracted to that disgusting bastard Eric. She felt sick just thinking about the fact that now he had a hold over her. Oh, what she wouldn't give to break this connection.

She could not stop herself from asking - "Bill, Is there any way to break the connection. Or at least weaken it? Please."

***

**TBC...**

**Reviews please. They make me write faster...**


	2. A Note

**Hey y'all!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my crazy pennings. I just wanted to say that I will most probably be putting this story on a hiatus for next two weeks. My exams are coming and I have seven courses this semester which sucks. Add some boring lab reports and project work and filthy assignments to that and my life is gonna be hell. I'll still try to find some time to write though, but as I had planned to make the second chapter long, I don't think I would be in a position to complete it for at least next two weeks. Please bear with me.**

**Also, while originally I just intended to write possibly three parts, now I am actually planning to expand this story to a full-fledged AU fic. ****I hope you will continue reading!**

**Thanks,**

**Blooddrunk  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: 1) **__Yay! A long awaited update, if anyone is still waiting that is. I apologize for the long delay. __I have been up to my neck in work and studies. I had hoped that after my exams things will slow down enough in real life for me to indulge into my Bill-obsession again but sadly it turned out to be the opposite- classes, labs, presentations, quizzes, assignments, lab reports, projects, code-submissions... and guess what, exams are here again! Fun! I have my exams after four days and I spent this whole day writing this chapter because I couldn't study. Interesting, isn't it? First chapter too came just before the exams. At this rate next chapter will probably be up in December, heh. No kidding, as after these exams same hectic schedule awaits me and if I don't get a respite I'll probably go mad leaving ya'll hanging never actually finishing this story. So, is December okay? Seriously people, I won't be able to update fast (read: I'll be updating very slow) Tell me if anyone is interested in reading through once-in-two-month updates or should I just put this story on an indefinite hiatus._

_**2)**__ This is an AU fic, so I'll probably be doing without all the Sophie-Anne shizz. This also means no edict, yay. However, Maryann will probably make an appearance, just so I could have the pleasure of killing her, hee._

**Chapter 2:**

"_Bill, Is there any way to break the connection. Or at least weaken it? Please."_

Bill pursed his lips together deep in thought. There was a way, yes. It may not completely break the influence of Eric's thousand year old blood, at least not immediately but the bond will be weakened a good deal, and over the time its influence can totally vanish. But by offering the solution he will be offering much more than just freedom from this forced connection with Eric, he will be offering himself.

Will she agree to this? She had always wanted to be her own woman after all. What if she rejects his offer? Will he be able to handle her rejection? After all what he was about to offer was the most powerful, beautiful, and dangerous gift a vampire can offer a human, a gift that cannot be returned once received. It was more dangerous and potent than turning itself. Turning did not pose any threat to the maker vampire and it granted the maker almost absolute control over the child. But this, as sacred and beautiful it was, could be dangerous to both the vampire and his human. Besides, he had never done this before, ever. Then again, he had never loved anyone before too.

He had no doubts that Sookie was the one he had been searching for during all those lonely years of his tormented existence, he knew he did not have to look any further to find his one true love, did not need to and did not want to. But did she feel the same about him? He knew she loved him, and respected him, but was her love enough for her to stick with him- forever? He hated himself for having these doubts about Sookie, _his_ Sookie, but he could not help himself as suddenly and totally uncalled for, an ugly and painful image burnt its way into his mind through the long buried memories, the memory of that eventful night when he had seen his Sookie wrapped around Sam, his lips on hers- he pinched shut his eyes willing the memory to go away but it persisted, like an aching tooth.

He had been gone for two days for the tribunal where he was made to do the one thing for his punishment that he had vowed never to do, turn an unwilling human. Then he had to face the way Jessica had turned out, bratty and spoilt - the nightmarish teenage vampire. He remembered his longing to run back to Sookie, to ascertain that she was safe from the murderer- he remembered how he had quaked during Jessica's turning when he had felt a stab of pure, white fright through their bond*, or had he imagined it before his vampiric instincts took over his sanity as Jessica's hot virgin blood flowed down his throat? He had to be sure. He longed so much to be back with her, to take her into his arms and kiss her, make all her fears go away that he had made an irrational decision in his haste - he left Jessica in Eric's care so that he can get back to Sookie as soon as possible. He remembered blazing through the streets of Bon Temps, running at his full speed towards the Stackhouse residence, he could feel Sookie's closeness, and her desire through the bond. How his heart had leaped at the thought that Sookie had felt him approaching, and that the desire was for him. But when he had broken in through the door what he had seen had left him shattered, and furious. The shifter had his hands all over his Sookie. He had lost his temper then, he was hungry, and he would have killed Sam right there if not for Sookie. And instead of listening to him, understanding him, she had rescinded his invitation while the shifter stayed inside the house…

Sookie watched transfixed as the expression on Bill's face changed- from deep in thought to confused to hurt to tormented… _oh God_, she couldn't keep up with the emotional tide washing over his handsome face. She was puzzled, what was troubling him? She opened her mouth to ask when an involuntarily shriek escaped her. Unbeknownst to him, lost in his thoughts, he had squeezed her hand so hard that she thought that her bones were going to crack.

Bill's eyes flew open at the sound, and he was instantly apologetic, muttering multiple apologies, massaging her hand softly using his cool fingers, inspecting it closely for any damage he might have done and lifting her hand to his lips showering it with gentle kisses. Sookie just stared at him, blank, stunned.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? I am so sorry that I hurt you."

"Bill… its fine. And what the… listen, you were in some deep thought and it was tormenting you. I could see it. What were you thinking about?" Sookie demanded, snatching her hand away from his.

"Uh, nothing Sookie... I was just thinking about how to weaken the bond between you and Eric... and."

Sookie jumped right in- "Do not lie to me Bill Compton!"

Bill hesitated, what had happened was now past, as hurtful as it may be. There was nothing to be gained by bringing it up now, and he loved her, he could not even dream of hurting her feelings by bringing that night up. He skirted past the question again. "Sookie, my Sookie. Listen to me." He looked deep into her eyes, eyes that held his soul, his heart.

"I believe there is indeed a way the blood connection between you and Eric can be weakened, and may be even totally broken."

That got Sookie's mind away from questioning Bill and she latched onto his answer like a drowning man grabs a stick.

"What's the way Bill? Oh, what I wouldn't give to get rid of this stupid connection. Spill it Mr. Compton, now!" She couldn't seem to contain her happiness.

Bill closed his eyes and let out an unneeded sigh, debating his options once again. Okay, so he was finally going to do this. A nagging voice at the back of his mind squeaked - _But what if she rejects? _The thought of his Sookie bonded and attracted to Eric was too painful. He pushed the image away. Hoping for the best and preparing himself for the worst, he opened his eyes and spoke, almost in a whisper- "Sookie, the connection between you and Eric is due to the blood you share, and his blood is very powerful. The only way to weaken this connection is through blood."

Sookie stared at him, not completely understanding. He let out a breath and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, and then spoke again after a moment.

"Drink from me, Sookie. If you drink some more of my blood then it can overpower the connection between you and Eric…"

Before he could speak next, Sookie exclaimed, unable to hold her happiness, her eyes sparkling "Just that! Oh my god, it is so simple. Why didn't you tell me this before Bill Compton? All I have to do is drink some of your blood. So, what's the problem?"

"Sookie… Sookie. Sookie!" He tried to shush her.

"It is not as straightforward as you think." He gazed down into her eyes, willing her to understand.

"You have already had my blood twice before. Third time, it is not normal. A third exchange between a vampire and human binds them, forever."

Sookie raised her eyebrows in question, but did not say anything, expecting him to elaborate.

"It is like magic, Sookie. Even we do not know how it works. The third blood exchange results in a 'Blood Bond', it is magical, and it can never be broken."

"But Bill, how does a 'Blood Bond' differ from the bond we already have?"

"It is very much stronger. It is much more potent. It opens up the minds and hearts of the bonded to each other - it's like having one soul in two bodies. Once we blood bond, you will always be able to feel my presence inside you, wherever I am, despite the distance between us. I will be able to feel you too. It will permanently bind us to each other. We will always be able to feel what the other is feeling."

Sookie took a moment to process all the information. So, a blood bond will make her permanently bonded to Bill, and from what she could understand, it will place them quite literally inside each other. She was not sure if she was ready to bond so closely with anyone, but she loved Bill, did she not?

Bill looked at her as she debated the idea. Will she reject him? Will she accept? He could not tell, and he wished for the moment that he had Sookie's telepathic abilities. He was nervous; he could feel a lump rising in his throat; _Damn!_ he had forgotten during those long lonely years that he could even feel nervous. Hesitantly, he reached for her hand; he did not know what to say. He did not want to rush her in perhaps the most important decision of her life. He asked, not even sure if he wanted to learn the answer, "Are you ready for this? Will you drink from me?" Sookie's eyes met his, still unsure.

Bill looked down, momentarily, and then again met her eyes. He said again, but this time it was almost uncertain, apologetic, fearful- "Drink from me? Sookie?" The words were barely above a whisper.

Sookie could see his soul in the depth of those pretty blue eyes. She understood then, this was much more than just breaking the bond with Eric, he was offering himself to her, literally. She could see his very nature lying vulnerable, liberated, and naked, awaiting her embrace or her rejection. This was the ultimate commitment for a vampire, and he was ready to commit. She understood the magnitude of his decision, his love, and his trust. She loved him too, about this she had no doubt, but was she even worthy of his unconditional love and devotion. She felt so little, he always accepted her without any question, completely, and often foolishly. Besides, was she ready for this commitment?

"Sookie?" Bill whispered again, her silence torturing him.

She could see his need, asking to be fulfilled. But will she still be herself after this? Their eyes stared into one another's, each searching for an answer in the others. Sookie's mind was racing furiously, the countless questions and thoughts almost making her dizzy. And then, she stopped thinking as she recalled a previous night in this hotel room. She could see herself, unbuttoning his shirt as she had playfully said "They can't touch me. I am yours. Every single part of me. Completely and totally yours." She could see his eyes light up as he had heard her say "I am yours." She knew her answer then. May be they did belong to each other. May be she was meant to be his.

She looked at him, smiling "You said it is forever, right? Are you ready for this Bill?"

Bill's answer was earnest- "I love you Sookie, and I never want to lose you. Nothing would make me happier than bonding with you. I want to love you till the end of time. Till forever."

"Forever with you Bill Compton? I think I can handle that."- She said smiling.

Not allowing her to hear his sigh of relief, Bill gathered her into his arms, embracing her. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her lips, showering her with murmured 'I love yous'. Sookie sighed happily in his arms, just content to be with him for the moment, then pulled back, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He studied her face, his delight in her mingling with disbelief.

"Sweetheart, are you quite sure?"

"Yes. Let's do it Bill. Make me yours, forever."

His eyes sparkled, and then he hesitated. "I have never done this before."

Sookie's eyebrows shot up, "You mean, you are a virgin?"

He nodded.

"Hmm, I think I like the idea of being your first." She chuckled.

"Oh, you are such a tease Miss Stackhouse." He smiled in response, and then let his eyes travel from her face to her neck.

She sucked in a breath.

"Do it." She breathed, turning and lying on her back so that he could get proper access.

Bill slowly leaned forward, stretching out his body besides Sookie. A moment passed and then his cool lips brushed her neck making her shiver. "Oh Sookie", he groaned, and then he bit. It hurt for a moment, and then Sookie felt an intense erotic tug on her senses. She closed her eyes as the pleasure of his bite washed over her, holding his head close, her fingers running through his slippery, thick, chocolate dark hair. After several long pulls, he released her neck and licked the tiny wound clean.

Sookie watched almost in a daze as his next words fell from his blood glossed lips "Your turn." There was another crunch of fangs piercing soft flesh, this time on his own wrist and then the wound was pressed against Sookie's mouth. She latched on like a starved kid, holding his wrist to her mouth with almost inhuman strength. His blood was thick and sweet, with a metallic tang, and she could not get enough. Bill groaned at the hungry pull of her lips. Sookie heard her name being called as if from somewhere very far away. She whimpered, it could wait, everything could wait, this was heaven and she could not get enough of the elixir flowing in Bill's veins.

"Sookie! Stop." an alarmed voice was telling her to stop, but she could not stop, she did not want to stop- ever. Then, she could feel the arm being wrenched away. She sobbed and clawed, trying to grab his hand again, eager to taste more of him. A sharp "Sookie!" startled her back to her senses.

She opened her eyes. Everything was in a haze. Or was everything crystal clear, in high definition detail? She could not tell. Was this what they called being high? She looked at Bill, he was looking at her almost questioningly, and she smiled. He looked beautiful, glowing. His lips were still glossed with blood. Their eyes clashed, and Sookie let out a gasp as the true force of his love and desire hit her, their newly formed bond inundating with feelings as the floodgates of their feelings opened. It took her a moment to compose herself as she sorted through the various feelings, among them undercurrents of apprehension and lust but what pulsated most strongly through their bond was love.

"Oh Bill!" was all she could say and before her next breath, she was in his arms, his lips millimeters away from hers. Then agonizingly slowly he captured her mouth in a smoldering kiss, robbing her of her senses, she could taste their blood mixed together. His and her pleasure in coherence propelled her furiously towards the edge of blissful rapture; she could not find a foothold amidst this intense avalanche of pleasurable delight. Bill had always been an amazing kisser but this was different, their pleasures mingling together were bringing unprecedented ecstasy. _Oh… Oh God_. Overwhelmed, she broke the kiss, and looked at him in delightful disbelief.

"Mmm…" she said smiling, "this is an interesting development."

Bill gave her a sexy little half smile and muttered darkly against her lips "Oh, I think we have not even begun to appreciate the interesting things Miss Stackhouse."

_(The only purpose of rest of the chapter is smut. Don't like it, don't read it. You won't be missing any key points of the story.)_

Sookie blushed fiercely, for a moment unable to meet her lover's eyes, and then she moaned as a huge wave of lust and desire came crashing down on her setting her on fire. Bill sniffed her neck deeply, and let out a deep groan which made her wet between her legs.

"I can smell my blood in you Sookie." His cool lips brushed against her neck and she shuddered in his arms. Bill dragged his lips up to her ears, softly tonguing her lobes making her moan. He showered her face with hard consuming kisses before moving down to kiss and lick her neck as his hands wormed their way between her thighs rubbing her through her pajamas. She wriggled against his hands, hoping to catch more friction on her already swollen nub.

She could not believe how fast her body was reacting to his touches. Taking a break from kissing her porcelain neck, Bill got up to divest her of her pajamas, tearing them to shreds in his haste. Sookie shrieked, half in outrage, half in lust. He noticed the lack of panties beneath the garment, and growled his appreciation before using his fingers to tease the already glistening folds beneath the curly, soft thatch of blonde hair. Sookie bit her lip as a strong wave of pleasure coursed through her body, biting herself hard enough to draw blood. Bill caught the scent of blood beading on the tiny wound and he immediately rose to catch the tiny droplets before the wound sealed itself shut owing to his blood in her.

He then captured her mouth in a fierce kiss, their tongues doing a passionate dance of dominance. His strong hands tore at her tank top roughly squeezing her breasts as she untied the sash of his robe to reveal him in all his naked glory. Their hands sampled every inch of the exposed skin on their lover's body as their tongues dueled in soft, moist passion. After a while she let him lead, and his skilled kisses made her toes curl as his tongue stroked hers in most erotic and sensual fashion possible. His hands sampled the silkiness pouring from her opening and she rocked her hips to meet his exploring hand while digging her nails in the smooth flesh of his cute butt making him growl in her mouth.

Bill broke the kiss to capture one firm rosebud nipple in his mouth as his long fingers wriggled their way inside her tight sheath making her scream. He lavished his attentions on her ample breasts making them stand painfully hard as Sookie sobbed and jerked beneath him. "Oh please Bill. Oh yes. Yes. Please…" A mantra of requests and encouragement fell from her lips as if she was possessed as she begged him to end her torture. She was close, oh so close, to the blissful agony of release. Bill pushed a third finger inside her curling and stroking the sensitive spot deep inside and she shuddered in his arms, her orgasm echoing through his body too through the blood bond, the sensation making his fangs run out with a click.

He was so hard it was painful, but he could wait. He wanted to taste his Sookie's nectar first. Pulling his fingers form her muscle-clasp, he knelt down between her thighs splaying her open to get access to her wetness. He carefully traced the 'V' between her legs using his tongue, tasting the sweat on her skin, the flavor of which was better than some humans' blood. The soft, moist, pink flesh and the strong aroma of her arousal beckoned him to her center, and he dove in, suckling and licking the delicate flesh. He carefully stroked her wetness, tapping her center for every scented drop which he greedily lapped up as Sookie thrashed about on the bed unable to hold in her screams and cries of pleasure.

She screamed as his fingers once again penetrated her warmth as his tongue stroked her hot nub. Carefully, so as not to nick the tender skin, he softly bit her throbbing center and was immediately rewarded with a scream of "Oh God Bill!" followed by her breathless gasps. He did it again and the sensation was so intense that she half rose off the bed thrashing her legs. "You like it, do you sweetheart?" he looked up at her from between his destination. She was incoherent with her need and blushing beet red, unable to answer his question as her hips seemingly thrust upward of their own accord, her face a picture of pure abandon and bliss. The look on her face broke his control and sitting up, he dragged her quivering body on to his lap, holding her flush against his chest.

Sookie reached between them to wrap her hot fingers around his throbbing shaft making him moan. She slowly guided him to her opening, gasping when the thick head of his cock teased her slick folds. A scream echoed from her lungs as without any warning his strong hands lifted her from the waist to stake her on his very large manhood. _Oh God_. The searing pain. The blissful agony of rapture.

Bill closed his eyes in bliss, she was so hot, so wet, so tight. The heat from her fiery opening wracked through his body as her inner muscles clenched around his most sensitive part. He could not control himself as he moved her fiercely on his cock, his chest rumbling with pleasure at her strangled moans, gasps and cries. Hoping to anchor herself in this immense euphoria, she buried her face in his neck, biting hard as her nails drew blood on the alabaster skin of his back. She bit him hard enough to draw blood and as the first drops of his thick, sweet blood rolled down her throat, she was ignited from inside out. He growled as her muscles fluttered around him, grabbing and stroking him hard. He held her tightly to his chest as her cries of orgasm echoed through their hotel room, her body convulsing in his arms.

When her writhing subsided, she fell forward, slumping onto his chest. Brushing her hair away from her neck he kissed her and then holding her body impaled on to his, he stood up, making her gasp. He carried them both to the wall where he held her body against the wall and his hips began a smooth, fluid movement making Sookie's eyes roll back into her head. She was so sensitive and hot, burning from the inside as a result of her two massive orgasms, and his movements were searing her. She felt herself rising again. Sobs of pleasure wracked her body as Bill's pace roughened holding her flush against the wall while her hands clawed at his back and his smooth butt, urging him on at first, and then begging him to stop as he hammered into her with such force that it made her squeak every time. She screamed out - "Oh god Bill! You are going to kill me. Please!"

Bill was now grunting deep inside his chest, his completion just beyond the reach. All he needed was the link. Sensing his need, she exposed her neck to his deadly mouth pleading him to bite her. He hissed like a snake, and then he struck quick as lightning, pounding so hard into her that she thought he was going to break the wall with her body. As he sucked on the wound, the exotic cocktail of pain and pleasure mixed together threw her over the edge again and she convulsed fiercely, her muscles stroking and milking his cock bringing forward his orgasm, till he released every last drop of his manly essence into her hot depths. She had felt his release skyrocket through her nerves and so strong was their combined release that she lost all sense of her surroundings as she almost passed out from the pleasure.

Bill carried her back to bed, his hardness still buried deep inside her, every little movement making her body twitch in aftershocks. Holding her body to his, he picked up the water glass and held it to her lips, and she gladly swallowed the cool water. Pulling out of her, he kissed her on the lips, and settled her on the bed, and then spooned next to her, covering them both with sheets. Kissing her ear, he spoke "Sookie?" She smiled against the pillows, then grabbed his palm to plant a kiss on his hand murmuring "I love you" before she surrendered to sleep. He smiled against her soft skin, the blood bond sure made a lot of things very interesting.

_* Episode 1.10- While Bill was turning Jessica, Sookie was attacked in Merlotte's by Rene during Arlene's engagement party. Also, I am sure it is quite evident that I haven't really forgiven Sookie for doggy-snogging in episode 1.11, what can I say, I am not Bill._

_Review people, if only to tell me how much you hate me for such slow updates!_

_I have no beta, and this chapter is the work of a tired mind exhausted from exam studies, so please bear through all the spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes._


	4. Chapter 3

_Okay. So I am not the most punctual of person, especially when it comes to meeting my own deadlines. But this one week delay is almost on time, by my previous standards anyway. You people have to understand, I have too much going on right now and my mentor's deadlines have to be given higher priority._

_Mucho thanks to everyone who sent me reviews/PMs, subscribed to the story, read it, and in general spent any amount of time on it. Yes, even those who used this fic to stimulate their upchuck reflux are thanked. __**:D**_

_On with the story now. BTW, if you don't recall, this chapter follows just after/during Bill-Sookie's blood-bond and their 'exploration' of its interesting possibilities._

_

* * *

_

Eric Northman loved a challenge - and Sookie Stackhouse was yet another challenge for him, and a beautiful one at that. He was not going to lose to that youngling vampire, Bill. He did not like losing, and as Pam had told him on various occasions – he was a bitter loser, and a rather unpleasant and obnoxious winner. He smiled, only his child could get away after saying something like that. He loved that about Pam, her fierce, witty spirit. Sookie was also witty, and she had quite a temper from what he had witnessed. He was going to enjoy bending and breaking her will, oh yes, he will enjoy it so much. He closed his eyes as he imagined what it would feel like to pierce her neck, to take her body and mark her. He grew hard. With this beautiful telepath in his repertoire, his ranking was going to be boosted amongst the sheriffs, and he could not wait to show her off.

But for now he was content to sit alone in his hotel room and gloat over the look on Bill's face when he had seen Sookie sucking his chest. He chuckled to himself. Finally, he had done it, despite Bill being so protective of Sookie and being his generally annoying self. Sookie Stackhouse- so gullible and foolish, just like all those humans. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Pathetic, fragile mortals_. But Sookie was different, he could sense it the first time she had come into Fangtasia – in that delicious dress no less. He had discovered that very first night to his amazement that she could not be glamoured, but he had hid his emotions well – he had had more than a thousand years to perfect the art. It was illegal for a vampire to force or glamour another vampire's human, but he did not care much about the laws. Being the Sheriff, the laws were in his hands, unless the Magister was involved, and he always took enough care to avoid him, which was all the more easy as he was in Queen's good books.

He fidgeted in his seat. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, disturbing his train of thoughts. He willed it to go away, but it persisted – like an annoying mosquito buzzing about the head. He sighed, and then searched for the source – it was his newly formed bond with Sookie. He opened himself to it. His eyes widened, and his nails dig into the leather hand-rests of the couch he was sitting on - tearing the expensive upholstery, as he became aware of what was happening.

_Bill!_ He could not believe it. Bill had blood-bonded to Sookie. Eric was seething with anger. He must have underestimated the importance of this human for Bill, for he had never thought that Bill would be stupid enough to blood bond himself to Sookie. _Besides she could not even be glamoured, she had too much say in their vampire-human relationship; this was reckless, even for Bill. Foolish Bill Compton! Again letting his emotions win over his rational._ Eric clenched his jaw. This made matters so much more complicated. The only way to overpower the bond between Bill and Sookie would be to blood-bond himself to Sookie, and he was not going to do that, especially since he could not glamour her to make her submit to his will. He will have to plan something else. But first he was going to test how much of hold he still had left on Sookie.

He closed his eyes.

* * *

Sookie Stackhouse shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, her pleasant dreams about Bill suddenly veering towards the other vampire. Her eyes flew open, she was breathing hard. She looked around the room- Bill was nowhere to be found. She looked at the nightstand – the clock told her that there was still plenty of time before dawn. There was a note there too.

_Sweetheart, I am in the lobby. I had to use the internet. _

_-Yours forever, _

_Bill_

She sighed, and then tried to go back to sleep, unsuccessfully. She was overcome with the urge to go somewhere. Throwing the covers off her naked self she got up, groaning as her body protested, still sore from tonight's lovemaking. She blushed, and then trudged sleepily towards the bathroom.

She stood in the bathroom, blinking in confusion. This was not where she wanted to go. _Where to, then? _Her mind, still muddled with sleep, struggled to find an answer. She stumbled as the answer hit her. Horrified, she leaned over the basin, her hands clasping the ledge so hard that her knuckles turned white. She wanted to throw up. She resisted the urge to run to where her mind was ordering her too. She looked up in the mirror, her vision blurred through the hot tears that threatened to spill. She blinked several times to clear her eyes, and stared at her reflection. A frightened face peeking through disheveled blond hair was staring back at her, afraid that any second her resolve would crumble away and she would run to the voice calling her. The twin marks on her neck caught her eye. _Bill's marks. _That was what she needed. Summoning as much clarity as she could muster, she screamed "Bill!" both with her thoughts and her voice.

Before her next breath, she was enveloped in his embrace. He would have been on his way long before she called, as soon as he had felt her distress, but he had been engaged by Isabel, who was so intent on informing him about the meeting scheduled tonight with Nan. But now he was here, and seeing Sookie so agitated disturbed him greatly. Before he had a chance to speak, Sookie crushed herself to him, sobbing into his chest, hugging him so hard that had he not been a vampire, he would have trouble breathing.

He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, sitting on the bed and drawing the sheets over her nude body, it would not do to be distracted right now. He combed his fingers through her hair, trying to shush her still sobbing form, forcing soothing feelings through their bond.

"Sookie. Sookie. What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

She turned her tear-streaked face to look into his eyes. Her voice, unsteady with sobs, told him – "Bill! I… I have to… I want to go to Eric." She was crying again, and he could barely make out her next words. "I mean… _hic…_ I don't want… but I have to. I feel like… _hic_… he is calling me." She was bawling into his chest now, clinging to him like a child.

"Please… please. Make it go away."

Bill hissed, barely able to control his rage. He had hoped that the reason for Sookie's distress was not Eric; that the blood-bond would blot out the effect of Eric's blood. He was wrong, the blood-bond was too young, Eric's blood was too potent and Sookie was still in close proximity to him, making her all the more vulnerable. He tried to control himself, for Sookie's sake. He sent calming feelings to her trembling form through the bond, and embraced her tighter, slightly rocking her in his lap, like one would calm a crying baby.

"Sookie. It is okay. You do not have to. He cannot force you to do anything. You can resist him. Shh… sweetheart. I am here."

He continued rocking her, whispering sweet, calming nothings into her ear. After a while, the sobs that wracked her body subsided. He felt her relax and take a deep shuddering breath. But when she spoke, her voice was still unsteady.

"It's okay, I think. Seems like he gave up."

Their eyes met, both knowing that Eric Northman was not going to give up so easily, but none of them said it out loud.

Bill smiled warily.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. I don't think it was that bad anyway, I think I just went hysterical." Sookie murmured, saying it more to reassure herself than to assure Bill.

"Yes, you did go hysterical. You have to maintain a strong resolve, Sookie. It is not like you to break down crying when someone breaches your mind." Bill said, firmly but gently.

Sookie hid her face in his chest. "I know. I just… it felt like…" She quaked.

Bill did not say anything, knowing that she had not finished. He patted her head, encouraging her to go on.

"First it was Uncle Bartlett… I was just a helpless kid... then Gabe." She shuddered, and he felt hot tears against his chest again. He tried his best to control the beast inside him that roared at the mere mention of those names. He had exacted revenge on that pervert Bartlett, and if Godric had not already killed Gabe, Bill would have found him and made him wish that he was never born. He rubbed Sookie's back, her body shaking with new sobs.

"He tried to rape me, and I was again so powerless to stop him. If Godric had not been there…" she trailed off, shuddering in his arms.

"And then," she said "Eric manipulated me to drink his blood. And I fell to his dirty trick. When, tonight, I felt him manipulating my feelings, it was like waiting to be raped again, not my body, but my mind. And who knows, maybe my body too. And there was nothing I could do to stop that, as it was inside me, his blood in my veins. I was so scared. I hate this connection. I will claw off my innards if that makes it go away. I don't want to belong to Eric. I don't want to belong to anyone but you. I would rather die than let him touch me." Her voice was bordering on hysteria again.

"Shh… Sookie. I am right here. I will never give you up. You are mine, and I intend to protect you from any and every harm that might come your way. Trust me. But you have to stay strong, my Sookie." He cooed into her ear, and he could feel her calm down slowly.

After a few minutes of silence, broken only by Sookie's heavy breathing, she turned her face to look into his eyes and said "I trust you, Bill. It's just that... ." She took a deep breath and added, "Okay. I will stay strong. I will not let that motherfucking SOB control our lives like that."

The last sentence made Bill smile. "Good. That is more like the girl I am acquainted with, one who singlehandedly fended off two drainers to rescue a vampire she had barely conversed with." he said, stroking her cheek. Her eyes twinkled, and the atmosphere in the room lightened perceptibly.

She chuckled, "Yes. It almost got me killed the next night though. But that was worth it, seeing as the said vampire turned out to be the prince charming I had been waiting for all my life."

Bill's eyebrows shot up "Prince charming?"

Sookie giggled. "Oh, Prince charming is just the beginning. I love you and I can call you whatever I want, you know all those mushy words – cutie pie, honeybunch, sugar lips…" she said, tracing his lips with her fingertips.

Bill wrinkled his nose, "I hope you do not intend to call me those names in public, Sookie. I am a vampire after all."

"We'll see about that later, my love."

Bill snorted and narrowed his eyes at her, his pretty mouth contorting like he had just been forced to drink a liter of brine.

Sookie burst out laughing at the look on his face. She sobered up after a couple of minutes, as a question hit her. Bill was still looking at her through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Bill!" She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Anyway tell me, why was Eric able to manipulate my feelings? Didn't you say that the blood-bond will break the connection?"

"Yes, it will. Eventually. I had said that it will weaken the connection, and I believe it already has. But completely breaking the bond will take time. Also, Eric is in close proximity to you right now, and the strength of the bond varies inversely with the distance."

Sookie nodded. She took his face in her hands, and whispered "Then let us go, back to Bon Temps. We can take tonight's flight back to Shreveport, and then I will drive us to Bon Temps while you rest for the day in the coffin."

Bill sighed, "Sookie, we cannot. Nan has scheduled a meeting tonight with us, Godric and Eric," he chewed the last name out. "She wants to discuss the Fellowship of The Sun Church fiasco."

Sookie looked down at her hands, "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I know." He kissed her softly. "We will leave tomorrow, first flight back to Shreveport. I believe Jason wants to accompany us for the journey too."

"Yeah, seems like he is beginning to accept you as my choice of…" she struggled for the word but could not find any that would suit Bill and finally decided to settle on the most mundane, "boyfriend." she smiled.

Bill smiled back at her, one of his quirky, sweet smiles. Sookie's eyes widened.

Propping herself upright on his lap, she breathed "How long until you have to go to rest?"

Bill looked at his watch, "About forty-five minutes."

She nodded, then breathed as she leaned forward to nibble on his ear "I believe we have some time then."

Bill smirked, then clucked his tongue, his eyes sparkling "Tut tut. You are becoming a true wanton, Miss Stackhouse."

She snorted "It is not all my fault, Mr. Compton. I had a rather brilliant mentor, you know. And you should be aware that it is your own blood which is making me so…"

"Libidinous?" Bill supplied, his smirk widening.

"Well, I was settling on 'horny', but I guess that'll do too."

He chuckled, and in less than a blink the sheets were off, Sookie was on her back, and two pairs of hands were trying to remove Bill's clothing as fast as possible while their mouths entangled in a fierce kiss.

Sookie suddenly broke the kiss and her hands stopped working on his zipper. "Hey! Why did you have to use the internet in the middle of the night anyway?" she panted as he moved to nibble on her neck.

Bill frowned at her distraction, "I was searching on the Google for more information on the blood bond."

Sookie started laughing, "Vampires and Google? Oh my…" She sobered up as she saw the look on Bill's face. "So, did you find anything?" she asked, trying her best to keep a serious face.

Bill growled "A little." as he finished undressing himself quickly, "but how about we save this discussion for a later date, Miss Stackhouse." He moved on top of her and his mouth descended to her breasts. The careful nibbling his lips then bestowed on her nipples made Sookie forget all the arguments, if any, she was about to offer against his suggestion.

*****To be continued...** _(Although not from this scene exactly *giggle-snort*)_

_

* * *

_

_So there was chapter 3. Not as long as I had planned originally but I could not finish the ending parts and this seemed like a good place a break the chapter. To compensate I am planning a huge chapter up next, but as 'planning' is the keyword here, we'll see how that turns out._

_So, did you like it? Hated it with passion? Tell me in a review…_

_**Note: -**__ I NEED a beta! Please! Someone to check my mistakes (as I re-read chapter 2 I discovered some mistakes I had made with gender of pronouns – you know, the 'he/she her/him' stuff), make suggestions, and in general just to kick my ass at least twice a week for updates. I deserve it – the ass-kicking I mean. Without it I will keep postponing this fic, and I do not want to do that. I think I work better when I have someone else setting deadlines for me. So anyone interested? Please PM me. I cannot pay you, but if it helps you will get to read my chapters before anyone else, and I will send you LOLcats. Also, you will get to virtually kick my ass, and that perk in itself makes this job attractive, right?_


End file.
